Gundamtech SEED
by 117Jorn
Summary: In Cosmic Era 60, War between the E.A and Zaft seemed inevitable. But when a Massive Alien Spacecraft crashes on Macross Island, the Earth Sphere Governments rebuild the ship. Ten Years later, the Zentradi come and they want their ship back.
1. Timeline

**_AN: Hello everyone! This is 117Jorn with a whole new fic for ya! I had the idea of this fic in my head for a while now, but after re-watching the episodes of Robotech: Macross Saga I decided to go ahead and give this fic a shot. Note that this will be another FEM-Kira fic like Miracle Remade, so if you don't like it, then don't read it. _**

**_Also, in case you were wondering, yes Rick Hunter and other Characters from Robotech will also be in the fic. I also put up a Poll Reguarding who Rick should be paired with (Lisa or Minmei) So please start voting!_**

**_Anyways, please enjoy the Timeline!  
><em>**

**_Cosmic Era (C.E) Timeline_**

**_C.E 60- Tensions between the Coordinator's of the PLANT Colonies and the Naturals of Earth Continue to increase, especially after the assassination of George Glen just a few years Prior. Blue Cosmos Continues their belief that Coordinators are 'threats to Humanity' and must be destroyed, while many Coordinators are believing they are the next state of Human Evolution. Many people believe war may be on the horizon between the Earth, and PLANT's. _**

**_C.E 61- A Gigantic alien Spaceship tore through the very fabric of Hyperspace, on a collision course with the Earth. The Massive ship almost hit one of the PLANT Colonies, but by shear luck missed. During its uncontrolled fall through the sky, the massive space fortress produced shockwaves of incredible force. The ship Crash-landed on Macross Island, in the south Pacific. _**

**_The Craft measured to be three quarters of a mile in length, and there was no sign of the alien crew, assumed to have been killed in the crash. The iron hull had taken the bulk of the damage, leaving much of the sophisticated techno systems in tact. What was left of the ship gave evidence of a civilization light years ahead of some of Earth's most advance thinking, even for Coordinators. _**

**_The nation's around the world and Earth Sphere come together, attempting to form an Earth Sphere wide Government. Blue Cosmos, is of course, outraged by the idea of being with Coordinators, and attempts to hog the ship for themselves, believing that the U.N will follow. However they were sadly mistaken, and the U.N and Plant's reacted with violent force, all but utterly destroying the racial organization, sending what remained of them into unorganized shambles. _**

**_In the following months, the United Earth Sphere Federation (UESF) was born, unifying all of the governments and people's around the Earth Sphere, regardless of their race, genetics, religion, or otherwise. For the first time in human history, world peace has been achieved. _**

**_The Federation brought forth the Earth Sphere's most brilliant minds, and formed a research team, to study and restore the alien space fortress, code-named the Super Dimensional Fortress one, or SDF-1, using the decoded documents onboard, they labored to unravel the secrets of an advance technology known as Robotech. _**

**_C.E 63- As the research continues, a city begins to take shape around the space fortress, Macross City. _**

**_The first of the Armor-class Carrier's are commissioned into active service.  
><em>**

**_C.E 64- Though the world is now unified, terrorist cells from the 'Anti-Federation Forces' begin to rise, mostly former Blue Cosmos members. _**

**_C.E 65- The PLANT's develop their first Mobile Suit Prototype, using the tech behind Robotechnology. Soon, similar projects begin in other countries in the world. _**

**_C.E 67- The ZGMF-1017 GiNN is commissioned by the PLANT's. In following months other mobile suit projects such as the GAT-01 Strike Dagger, and MBF-M1 Astray are also created, among other projects. In addition to Mobile Suits, the Federation begins research into something called the Valkyrie Project, and the G-Project. _**

**_C.E 68- The last remnant of the Anti-Federation forces are wiped out, making Blue Cosmos a thing of the past. _**

**_C.E 69- The Federation Scientists believe that they may have finished the repairs to the massive space ship._**

**_The Valkyrie Project and G-Project enter their final Phase of development  
><em>**

**_C.E 71- In honor of it's completion, and prepared for it's maiden voyage, a celebration erupts around Macross Island. The SDF-1 is scheduled to exit earth's atmosphere and link up with the PLANT/Orb/Earth Fleet in orbit, which will form the 1st Sol Defense Fleet, with the SDF-1 as the Flagship.  
><em>**

**_Now…_**


	2. Chapter 1: Boobytrap

**AN: Hello, and welcome to the first chapter of Gundamtech SEED! The events of this Chapter will play out more like they did in the first episode of Robotech, 'Boobytrap'.**

**Also, I'd like to clear something out for Robo Reader 21. I know that it would be cost-wise for so many models of mecha to exists, but even though there is a World Government Organization now, ZAFT, The Atlantic Federation, Eurasia, and Orb Union still exist, so each of these different nation's will of course still have their own Mobile Suit Models, but ALL of the nations will have access to the Valkyrie Series.**

**Also, even though this is Robotech, I will be using many elements from Macross in the fic as well, so don't worry.**

**Also, answering AXL999, yes Kira and Lacus will be on the SDF-1, but they will not be paired together. Why? Well, the AN in the last chapter made that pretty obvious since this is a Fem-Kira fic. Hope this doesn't make you not wanna read it.**

**Another thing is, I have just put up a Poll regarding Rau Le Cruset. Do you want him to be the evil/insane Rau we all know and hate from the Original SEED, or do you want to take things differently and make him a 'good guy'? Please vote now!  
><strong>

**So ya, that's it, so please enjoy the first Chapter of Gundamtech SEED!**

"Talking"

"_Radio/Comm_"

'_Thinking_'

"**Zentradi Speaking**"

"**_Zentradi thinking_**"

Chapter 1: Boobytrap

_Macross Island_

_January 25th C.E 71_

All across Macross Island, celebration had broken out around the city that had been built around the massive spaceship. Fireworks were launching, people were cheering, while Mobile Suits from ZAFT, Orb, The Atlantic Federation, Eurasian Federation, and other countries flew through the skies or patrolled the ground. For ten years the Resources of every nation in the world had been focused on the restoration of the SDF-1, and now citizens of Macross and the world were here to witness the maiden voyage of their planet's new defender.

While this was all going on, a collection of Teenagers were riding a car through the military base towards the Airport. Driving the car was a 17 Year old boy who looked about 5'7 with short black hair with red bits, and Crimson eyes. He wore a pair of black jeans, and a black/red shirt with sneakers. "I can't believe it's finally happening!" He said to his friends in the back. "The SDF-1 is finished! I was beginning to think it would take them _forever _to finish it."

"Well, it was and still is an alien spaceship, Jaden." A voice beside him said, and Jaden Takeo turned to see a 16 year old girl next to him. She was around 5'5" with wavy chocolate brown hair that fell just past her shoulder blades that framed amethyst coloured eyes that sparkled with kindness, she had a slender frame with C-cup breasts, and was wearing a sleeveless black dress shirt along with black jeans and running shoes.

"I know Kira, but you would have thought that with what our tech was like before that thing even crashed, it wouldn't have taken so long." Jaden said to Kira Yamato.

"Well, what's done is done." A third voice from the third person riding in the car said. This one coming from the 17 year old boy in the seat behind Jaden's. He looked to be about Jaden's height, and had shaggy long blond hair, and blue eyes behind a pair of black sunglasses. He wore a set of baggy brown cargo shorts, and a black/gray shirt. "Besides, we should be more worried about getting to the Airport and meeting your friends and your Brother. Say, who are the guys coming with him anyways?"

Jaden smiled a bit "Well, Matt originally was in Skull Squadron with Roy Fokker, but he transferred to another Squadron a while ago." He said. "The Black Knights Squadron."

"No way!" The boy, Joshua Gray said. "You mean _the _black knights? the Squadron Ryu Hisanaga commands?"

Jaden grinned and nodded "The same," he said turning a corner. "Believe it or not, we all go way back from before all of this. Ryu's actually a family friend of mine and Matt's since our parent's knew each-other. Ever since the Blue Cosmos Terrorists killed his parent's he's pretty much been a member of the family."

His friends just looked at him shocked "And why are you just telling us this _now?_" Kira asked, with a risen eyebrow.

Jaden shrugged "You never asked." He said, and the others sweat-dropped.

Kira sighed in irritation before looking up at the SDF-1 "Still, it's amazing isn't it?" She asked in awe "A single alien ship crashing into the Earth did more for peace than hundreds attempts at peace talks, hell it even was the cause to stamping out discrimination."

"I know, it's amazing, its technology alone was far beyond ours," Jaden agreed "Matt just wouldn't stop talking about some new special machine that had the possibility to surpass that of Mobile Suits!"

Kira giggled "My friend in the Mobile Suit division was talking about a new type of Mobile Suit being rolled out with the SDF-1," She said "Apparently him and his team are being transferred from the PLANTs to the SDF-1."

"You mean that Athrun Zala guy?" Josh asked "Son of Patrick Zala, right?"

Kira nodded "Yup! He said he'll be arriving sometime today." She said. "It's actually been a while since we've seen each-other in person."

"Hey, maybe we could get a whole welcoming party going tonight!" Jaden said. "Athrun and his team can come along with Me, Matt, Ryu and his team! Heck, Matt might even invite Roy and his brother over as well!"

Kira thought about it for a minute, before smiling "Sounds good to me!" She said.

finally, the car that the three drove finally reached the airport, just as a shuttle from space landed on the runway. "That should be them now!" Jaden said as he parked the car, and ran to where the Shuttle stopped.

The Shuttle's door opened, and out stepped a 20 Year old man with short black hair and lightish green eyes, standing at 5'8. He wore a customized black and gold uniform with some gray.

"Matt!" Jaden called out as he ran forward. "Hey! Matt! Over here!"

Matthew Takeo looked towards his direction, and smiled as he stepped off of the shuttle. "Jaden! Great to see ya!" He called out as he moved towards his younger brother. "How ya doing little bro?"

"Eh, same old, same old." Jaden said. "Working on projects here and there, what about you? How's the Black Knights?"

Matt sighed "Intense," He answered "Even though I'm a close friend of Ryu's he is unforgiving in training, then his 2IC(Second in Command) is a bit more forgiving thankfully."

"Ah you'll be thanking me for it later Matt," A new voice shouted out from the side, turning they saw a man looking to be in his early twenties with short, militaristic brown hair and dark green eyes that seemed to sparkle in amusement, he was wearing a black flight suit with dark red shoulders and forest green chest carrying his helmet in his hand "Especially when it saves your ass in live combat."

Matt glared at the older man as Jaden laughed at his older brothers anger "Ryu! It's good to see you!" He greeted happily exchanging a high five with the man "Guys, this is my biological older brother Matt, and our adoptive older brother that I told you about Ryu. Matt, Ryu, these are my friends I told ya about, Kira Yamato, and Joshua Grey."

"Nice to meet you," Matthew said, smiling. "Jaden's told us a lot about you both!"

"Ya, he's told us a lot about you too," Josh said. "But he's only just recently just told us he's friends with THE Ryu Hisanaga!"

"I told you, its because you never asked!" Jaden replied, while Josh just rolled his eyes. Ryu chucked a bit "Ya well, I told Jaden to keep it a bit of a secret." He said. "Its not info I'd like to be passed out for everyone to know." His eyes then turned to Jaden's friends, or more specifically at Kira who blushed as his eyes swept her from head to toe "Jaden, you never told me that you friend was so beautiful."

Kira blushed even harder as Matt laughed with Joshua "You never change Ryu!" Matt shouted "I think Roy and Mu have rubbed off on you too much."

Ryu snorted and rolled his eyes "Who ever said that they rubbed off on me?" He asked teasingly grinning widely "How would you guys like a tour of the barracks of the Black Knights?"

"Count me in!" Jaden said as Kira and Josh nodded in agreement. Jaden's brothers chuckled as they lead them to the barracks of the Black Knights.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**In Atmosphere approaching Macross  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

A ZAFT Shuttle was entering the Earth's atmosphere, on its way to Macross city. Inside the shuttle were a handful of people, most of them obviously military from their red coats.

Sitting by the window was a 16 Year old in a Zaft Red Coat, and had dark blue hair, and green eyes. He was looking out of the window as the earth came closer and closer as they entered the atmosphere.

"Athrun?" A voice besides him asked. "You alright?" Athrun Zala looked to his right to see a young 16 year old girl with long waste-length light pink hair, blueish gray eyes, and wearing a white and purple Dress (The same thing she wore when she was first introduced in SEED).

"Ya, I'm fine Lacus." Athrun said to his 'Fiance', Lacus Clyne. "Just thinking is all..."

"Is it about that Kira girl?" Lacus asked, with a bit of a smile while Athrun chuckled. "Ya...just wondering what she's been up to recently." He said.

Lacus smiled kindly at Athrun "I'm looking forward to meeting her," She said cheerfully "If she's your friend then she is my friend as well."

Athrun smiled back at Lacus "I'm sure the two of you are going to get along great," He informed "Last I heard about her she was working with one of the professors on analyzing some of the minor technology found on the SDF-1, Kira's always been a miracle worker with computers, we always joked that she could hack her way through Armory One's _and _the Pentagon's security systems at the same time."

"Oh my," Lacus said. "She sounds very interesting."

"I'll say," came a new voice from behind them, and the two turned to see a 17 year old boy with short blonde hair, grey eyes and tan skin. He wore the same uniform as Athrun. "Is she single?"

Athrun rolled his eyes "Trust me, you might wanna think twice on that Dearka." He said to Dearka Elsman. "Kira's peaceful at heart, but she can be pretty...well..._hostile _against people who hit on her the wrong way. I would know, back in the Academy some guy tried to pull the moves on her, and the doctor said he had two cracked ribs, a broken nose, along with _other _injuries after wards."

Dearka paled a bit as he sat back down in his seat, while other members of the team snickered. "That should teach you to keep your mouth shut for once, Dearka." said the 17 Year old Silver-haired and blue eyed boy sitting next to him, Yzak Joule.

The girl sitting next to Yzak giggled slightly, her name was Shiho Hahnenfuss her light blue eyes twinkling with mirth as she brushed a strand of her waist length brown hair behind her ear "That won't due to Dearka though, knowing him he'll just find someone else to hit on." She teased smiling.

"We better issue out a warning to the female population then," Rusty Mackenzie joked "That way they can get their slapping hands prepped."

"Screw you guys!" Dearka shouted, only causing the others to laugh harder, even Nicole Amalfi was chuckling a bit, while Miguel Aiman just smirked.

Just then, the pilot of the Shuttle said on the speakers that they will be landing soon, and they should buckle up. The others quieted down as they got back into their seats, and prepared to land.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Orb Fleet Approaching Macross  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Back on earth, an Orb fleet of six naval ships approached Macross island, three _Aegis-_class Sea Battleships, two_ Kuraokami-_class Sea Destroyers, and one _Takemikazuchi_-class Aircraft Carrier.

Onboard the Carrier, one Cagalli Yula Attha stood on the bridge of the carrier as the fleet approached Macross Island. Standing next to her was her friend Colonel Ledonir Kisaka. "Lady Attha, we should be arriving at Macross in a few minutes." Said the Captain of the Carrier.

"Thank you Captain." Cagalli said as she looked out the window at the horizon where Macross City lay clustered around SDF-1 with a slight frown "The biggest technological marvel in the world, because of it global peace was achieved, but are we rushing space exploration too fast?" She asked Kisaka.

"Who knows?" The Colonel said, shrugging. "I agree that maybe we should wait before expanding past our own Solar System...but if the technology on that ship is any indicator, expansion may be the key to Humanity's survival if we ever engage with whoever built that thing to begin with, and they turn out to not be so friendly."

Cagalli sighed "I know...It's just we _barley _avoided a war between Earth and the PLANT's when that thing crashed." She said. "I'd just hate to end up in _another _war because we expanded to fast, to soon."

"I agree," Kisaka agreed with a nod "Still, so long as we have cautious leaders we should be fine."

Cagalli blinked as she saw a trio of fighter jets burn past the Carrier group "So those are the new Valkyries huh?" She mused watching them break formation "They're more impressive in person than in picture and simulation."

"I agree," Kisaka said nodding "The reports from our test pilots is that they can easily surpass the GINNs and match our own Astray Prototypes." Cagalli nodded in approval "So I've heard," she said. "I also heard Morgenroete was working on their own variant of the Valkyrie's while using tech from the G-Weapon's, and that they already had a Prototype."

"They do, and it'a actually at their base here at Macross from what I was told." Kisaka said. "Hopefully, though, it won't be seeing any real action anytime soon."

Cagalli nodded, and that was when she and Kisaka left the bridge to board the Helicopter on the Flight Deck, which would take them to Macross Island.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**On board the SDF-1**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Lisa Hayes, a woman in her twenties wearing a white/blue Uniform and shoulder-length hazel hair and emerald green eyes walked onto the bridge of the SDF-1. She walked past her friend and towards her station on the bridge. "The Ceremony doesn't start until 15 Minutes," she said. "I sure hope the Captain gets here in time, I heard he didn't get much sleep last night."

There was a short laugh to her side, and she turned to see Claudia Grant, an African American woman that looked about as old as Lisa was, with short dark brown hair, and blue eyes wearing a green uniform. "Ya," she said. "The other officers thew him a fare-well party. I bet they spent all-night telling War Stories to each other, you know how they are.

"And where were you Claudia?" Lisa asked slyly

"What are you talking about Lisa?" Claudia countered looking over at Lisa suspiciously.

"You didn't come in till four this morning, you must have been partying too." Lisa pointed out making Claudia smirk.

"You jealous?" She asked teasingly "I had a late dinner with Commander Fokker."

"Claudia!" Lisa shouted looking appalled "You stayed out all night knowing you both had flight duty today!"

"So what's the big fuss about it Lisa?" Claudia dismissed "We won't let it affect the performance of our duty, after all we're not children and you are _not _our mother!"

"Your responsibilities to the ship come first Claudia!" Lisa insisted glaring at the other woman.

"My private life is my business, nobody else's!" Claudia snapped "Now then let's to work, alright? Get out of here!"

"Lisa doesn't understand about men Claudia!" One of the sensor officers shouted "She's in love with this spaceship!"

"Ya, ya got that right!" Another one called out, as they laughed a bit.

"Oh, don't argue!" One of the other officers said, and Claudia just shrugged "I'm not the one who keeps butting into everyone's business." She said as Lisa growled a bit.

"I'm warning you!" She said, but Claudia ignored her as she looked behind her. "I'd hate to interrupt, but you better check up your Monitor." She said, as Lisa then noticed the alert on her monitor was going off.

Lisa sighed as she walked towards the Monitor "It's an unidentified flying aircraft, Lisa." One of the officers said.

Lisa nodded as she activated the Comm "Attention Aircraft approaching at course 107, please identify yourself, please identify yourself."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**In the aircraft  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

A lone airplane that was white with red trimming was approaching Macross island, in the cockpit was a 16 year old boy with black hair, and light blue eyes. "This is Rick Hunter, invitation number 201." He said.

"_That's confirmed as a invitation from Lieutenant Commander Fokker,_" the woman on the radio said, and Rick grinned a bit. "_Follow course 57 for landing._"

"Roger," Rick said as he moved his plane on the provided course.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**On the ground  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"_And now we present of aerial acrobatics demonstraiting the amazing advances we have made through Robotechnology._" Came the voice of the announcer of the event. "_Lieutenant Commander Roy Fokker, leader of the Veritech Fighter Squadron, will discribe the action for us._"

It was then a 30 year old man with Blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a gray and black flight suit stepped forward, as the crowd cheered for the legendary ace of Skull Squadron. "Today," he began "You will see how we implied human know-how to a complex alien technology." He said as several VF-1A Valkyrie's in Fighter mode flew by. "Keep your eyes on planes Two and Four as they fly over 800 mph only 50 ft. above the ground they will pass within just a few yards of one another... Robotechnology makes such precision possible."

However unfortunately for Roy the crowd wasn't paying attention baffling him until he looked up to see another plane passing through the flight paths of the two Valkyries "Oh no!" He groaned "Rick! Is that you Rick Hunter!"

"_Roy!_" Rick's voice came through. "_Good to hear your voice old buddy! I understand your a Lieutenant Commander now!_"

"Are you crazy!" Roy shouted, "Get that junk heap out of here!" Unknown to him, the little conversation we heard by the crowd, and they were all laughing. "When I get my hands on you, I'll-oh!" that was when he noticed the crowd was hearing him. "Hey! Get thing thing on Radio only, would ya!" he asked the man working the Radio station. A moment later the man gave him a thumbs up.

Roy nodded "What are you trying to do buddy, make a complete fool out of me!" He said into the Mic.

"_Ah, nobody's perfect, Commander._" Rick replied, and Roy sighed but smiled. "You haven't changed a bit, Rick." He said. "Well this isn't your dad's amateur flying circus, my men are real pilots!"

There was a silence on the comm "_...I'm afraid I'm gonna have to make you eat those words, Commander._" Rick said as his plane turned around. "_Coming in!_"

Roy paled as he saw Rick activate the rocket boosters on his Racer and started a vertical climb right behind the Valkyries and easily outstripped them in speed narrowly avoiding them as he passed them before breaking away and bringing his plane in for a landing "Hey Roy!" Rick greeted happily as he hopped out of his plane while Roy ran up to him a thunderous look on his face.

"Just what do you think you were doing were you trying to get yourself killed!" Roy exclaimed angrily.

"H-hey calm down-" Rick began only to be interrupted by the still ranting Roy.

"And while were at it where did you learn to do that anyways!" He shouted, and Rick just shrugged.

"It was just a simple booster climb." He said. "You taught me that yourself when I was kid."

Roy growled a bit as he grabbed Rick's arm and pulled him away. "I gotta admit, those guys were pretty good." Rick said as he got out of Roy's grip and walked next to him. "Not as good as me, of course."

Roy rolled his eyes "You don't need to brag to me, Rick." He said. "I know all about you winning the amateur flying competition last year."

"Actually, I won it 8 years in a row," Rick said as he counted his victories off his fingers. "What have you been doing?"

Roy shrugged "Busy taking down Blue Cosmos Terrorist remnants in the Pacific, working with Ryu and the Black Knights." He said. "I guess you haven't heard about me shooting down 108 Aircraft and Mobile Suits."

Rick frowned "Your proud of being a killer?" Rick accused looking scandalized.

"What?" Roy asked looking at Rick in shock "There was a war on Rick! I was a soldier! I just did my duty!"

Rick sighed as they came up to a vending machine and ordered some cola "You promised my dad that you would come back to the air circus," He said sadly "Why did you go back on that promise Roy?"

Roy was silent for a minute as he stared at the can in his hand "Rick, Robotechnology is something amazing, when Ryu came recruit me for the test piloting I could see it in his eyes, this technology will change the world..." he then sighed "I do feel guilty for letting your father down..." he admitted "But this Robotech thing...it just gets in your blood or something, and the moment I got into one of those things, I just couldn't give it up."

"What is Robotech, anyways?" Rick asked. "It just looks like more modern war machinery like Mobile Suits. And the aliens-" He looked up to find Roy wasn't paying attention, and he looked to where he was looking and sighed at the sight of a 15-16 year old girl who had shoulder-length Black Hair, and Light Green eyes, curvs in all of the right places and wore a red and orange dress and sandals. She was trying to get a little boy with her under-control.

"No Jason!" The girl said sternly as the vending machine suddenly moved over to the quarreling pair "You've already had enough cola and if you have anymore you will get sick!" She turned to the vending machine as she held the boy away "Cancel the order please."

"I don't care!" The boy shouted stubbornly stamping his feet.

"That's it we're going home!" The girl informed as she dragged the tantruming boy away.

The two males watched the pair walk away before Rick looked up to Roy who was staring at the girls butt as she walked away "Well Roy I still see your a big ladies man still." Rick stated as he drank his soda.

"Some things never change, right Rick?" A voice said, and Rick and Roy turned around to see Ryu and the others approach them.

"Hey Rick! How ya doing!" Jaden called out, waving his hand. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Rick smiled seeing them "Hey Ryu, Matt, Jaden." He said. "I've been doing good, are those your friends?"

"Yup!" Jaden said "This is Kira and Josh. We saw your little 'stunt' a while ago, too." He chuckled "Way to go buddy!"

"Eh, it was nothing." Rick said. "So what are you guys doing?"

"Well, I got permission from the base commander to show these guys the Prototype suits and the Veritech's." Ryu said. "You want in Rick?"

"You bet I do!" Rick shouted with a wide grin as Roy chuckled.

"I wish I had half the strings you did when it comes to getting favors from command Ryu." Roy said with a shrug "Getting them to let you show off the Prototypes like that."

Ryu shrugged with a smug grin "Helps when your former commanding officer is the head of the project." He replied as he lead the group to a large Mobile Suit Hanger "Gentlemen and beautiful Lady feast your eyes upon the G-Project Series."

As the door opened the group stepped in only to stop short as their eyes widened in awe at the sight of the Mobile Suits lined up long the walls "Holy Shit!" Jaden exclaimed "_These _are the mobile suits you guys have been piloting?"

Ryu grinned "Yup! Their officially called G-Weapons, but me and a lot of others have started to call them the Gundam's." He said, and the others rose eyebrows. "Gundam?" Jaden asked, curious about that.

"It's on the Start-up screen." Roy answered. "Its an acronym for General Unilateral Neuro-link Disruptive Automatic Maneuver, G.U.N.D.A.M."

Ryu nodded "These units are the GAT-X102 Buster, GAT-X103 Duel, GAT-X105 Strike, GAT-X207 Blitz, GAT-X303 Aegis, MVF-X311 Wyvern, GAT-X252 Forbidden, GAT-X370 Raider, GAT-X131 Calamity, and last by not least, my own suit, the TCMS-089 X-Ignited." He explained. "There are a few other suits, like the GAT-X133 Sword Calamity, and GAT-X255 Forbidden Blue, but those are already onboard the SDF-1."

"Hey, why is it most of them are just gray?" Joshua asked looking at them in confusion "Have they just not gotten around to painting them yet?"

Ryu grinned "Newest advances in armor technology, Phase-Shift," He revealed "Don't ask me the specifics but all I know is that they can shrug off projectile weapons like nothing else, my own suit doesn't have it because of the power drain they have, that and I'm personally a get the hell out of the way before they even _line _the shot up kind of guy!"

Jaden laughed a bit "Yup, that's you alright." He said, before looking up at one of the Gundam's, the Wyvren if he remembered correctly. "I really like these suits though." He said. "Man I wish I could pilot one..."

"Well, you'd have to have the proper training if you'd wanna try that thing out." A new voice said, and the group turned around in time to see a group of people approach them, most of them wearing Zaft Red Uniforms, one was wearing a green uniform, while the last one looked to be a civilian.

"Athrun!" Kira shouted running up to the blue haired one and hugging him "It's so good to see you again!"

Athrun laughed as he hugged Kira back "It's good to see you again Kira." He agreed as they separated "It's been too long."

"God your telling me!" Kira shouted "I had to put up with this guy's stupidity for all these years." She informed jerking her thumb towards the guys who blinked.

"Now I know she must be talking about you two Matt, Jaden," Ryu said "Cause I'm flawless, and we just met."

Matt rolled his eyes "Your so damn cocky sometimes, Ryu." Matt said.

"Matt, name one time when he _wasn't _cocky?" Roy asked, and Jaden barked a laugh.

"So Athrun, are these guys your teammates?" Kira asked as she looked at the others with her friend. Athrun nodded "Ya, Kira, this is Dearka Elsman, Yzak Joule, Nicole Amalfi, Rusty Mackenzie, Shiho Hahnenfuss, and Miguel Aiman. And this here, is Lacus Clyne, my Fiance."

Kira smiled "Nice to meet you-wait...Your Fiance?" Kira asked, shocked. "Your getting Married?"

Athrun chuckled slightly as he rubbed the back of his head "Yeah, our dad's arranged it," He informed "It was a political thing to show the unity between the supreme chairman and ZAFT."

Lacus nodded in agreement "I hope that I am not stealing him from you Miss Yamato, he's told me a lot about you and I was hoping we could be friends." She informed with her usual smile.

Kira barked out a laugh "Stealing Athrun?" She asked laughing "Oh god I see Athrun as a dear friend, but never a boyfriend!"

Dearka laughed "Now _that _has to be a blow to his pride." He joked, and Athrun glared at him. "Shut up Dearka," he said and the others laughed.

"I can't believe your really Lacus," Jaden said. "Minmei would be going crazy right now if she was here...by the way, I'm Jaden Takeo, I'm one of Kira's friends."

"I'm Joshua Grey, but everyone just calls me Josh." Josh said, smiling.

"I'm Matthew, this little runt's older Brother." Matt said as he gave Jaden a Noggie as he shouted in protest.

"Rick Hunter, I'm and old friend of Jaden's." Rick said.

"Well, you probably already know, but I'm Roy Fokker." Roy said, smirking a bit.

"And I'm Ryu Hisanaga, and yes, I'm the same one who's in charge of the Black Knights." Ryu said.

The ZAFT pilots saluted as Roy and Ryu introduced themselves "It's an honor to meet you sirs," Athrun said for the squad "As I understand it we're being transferred to your squadron?"

Ryu sighed as he scratched his hand "Yup, and don't worries about the rules and regs with me," He informed "I ain't much on ceremony, so unless we're at an official function then don't worry about the saluting, or the sirs, makes me feel old."

"Yes S- Ah, Right." Athrun replied catching himself not really used to such relaxed rules "Which machines will we be piloting?"

Ryu shrugged "Whichever ones you feel comfortable with." he said, "If two people want the same suit, then we'll just flip a coin for who gets it. But please note, the X-Ignited is mine, and Matthew is interested in the Forbidden. the others are all free game. If you have any suggestions for upgrading them, just ask and I'll see what I can get for ya."

"Right," Roy said "Now, if you excuse me, I need to show Rick here the Veritech's. I promised him I'd show him what their like, so see you guys later," and after waving goodbye, Rick and Roy left.

"I call dibs on the Buster!" Dearka shouted as he ran towards the artillery mobile suit. Yzak grinned as well "The Duel is totally mine!" He said as he ran towards the suit next to the Buster.

"I think I best suited for the Blitz." Nicol informed as he headed for the Stealth suit.

"I'll use the Raider then." Miguel called out already halfway to said suit.

"Calamity sounds right up my alley." Rusty mused looking over at the heavily armed suit.

"Guess that leaves us with the Strike and the Aegis," Shiho mused to Athrun "I'll take the Strike, I prefer versatility."

Athrun nodded in agreement "I guess I have the Aegis then," He sighed "Wanna check it out with me Kira?"

Kira grinned "Hell ya!" She said as Athrun chuckled as they headed for the Aegis.

"I can see why those two are friends," Lacus commented, "They look very close."

"Ya, Kira's told be a lot about how good friend's she and Athrun were." Jaden commented, before he remembered something. "Hey, Miss Clyne-"

"Please, call me Lacus." She said, smiling. "Miss Clyne was my mother."

"Ok, Lacus, you think you could do me a favor?" Jaden asked, and Lacus nodded for him to continue. "Well, you see, I have a friend who's a _huge _fan of yours, and well...her Birthday's coming up soon, and she wants t be a singer like you so I was wondering-"

"Wait, _She?_" Matthew asked, with a risen eyebrow, and a slight grin. "Does my brother have a _Girlfriend?_"

Jaden's eyes went wide, and rappidly shook his head, his face bright red "N-n-no! I-Its not like that!" he stuttered out, causing the others to laugh a bit. "S-She's just a friend! That's it!"

"Jaden's had a crush on a girl named Lynn Minmei for a while now, Matt." Josh explained, grinning. "He's just to afraid to admit it to her."

"Dammit Josh!" Jaden shouted swinging at the blond only for him to dodge out of the way laughing "I told you that in the strictest confidence!"

Josh only laughed as he continued to dance out of the way of Jaden's punches "C'mon Jaden, you couldn't really have expected me to keep quiet forever could you?" He teased as Matt and Lacus laughed at the pair and Ryu shook his head in amusement.

"Excuse me, Commander?" A soldier called out as he approached Ryu saluting "Captain Gloval is on Line one for you sir, says it's Priority One."

Ryu sighed and nodded returning the salute "Thank you Ensign, I'll take it in the X-Ignited." He informed before heading off to said machine.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**A few minutes earlier**_

_**In Space  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

All was quiet in the space surrounding the Earth Sphere. The endless void of space surrounding the blue planet and the space colonies that orbited it.

Then, there was a massive flash of light in space seeming to illuminate the space, and then out of the flash came a massive warship, who's design was not that of earth's. Shortly after, smaller vessels began to appear, and arranged themselves into a battle formation.

Onboard the bridge of the first ship, a _Nupetiet Vergnitzs-_class Battleship of the Zentraedi, Admiral Breetai stood on the bride of his Flagship. The Holo-screen projecting the planet he and his forces had tracked Zor's battlefortress too. "**The Finder Beam has locked onto this planet.**" He said. "**Are you sure this is where the transition was coming from?**"

"**Yes sir I'm positive." **Exidor answered with a slight bow

"**They could have executed a refold." **Breetai suggested to the scientist.

"**I don't know sir," **Exidor replied **"There is no evidence of a second jump into Hyperspace."**

"**Hm, they couldn't have gone far in their condition," **The Admiral mused in thought **"They would have had to landed to repair their ship, that is a logical speculation I think."**

"**I agree" **Exidor said with another slight bow **"That does seem very likely sir."**

Breetai nodded"**Send in a Scout Team.**" He ordered, and not long after that, two _Tou Redir_-class Scout ship departed from the fleet, and made their way towards Earth.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Back on earth  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Wow, this fighter is a real beauty, alright!" Rick commented on the VF-1A he and Roy were checking out. "It looks great, but how does it handle?"

"Well why don't you climb aboard and find out?" Roy asked with a sly grin.

"Really, you mean that?" Rick asked in excitement.

"Sure, I'll go along and ride piggyback behind you," Roy said as he guided him to the enter the fighter "The controls may look complicated but I'll check you out on them."

"I'm not worried," Rick stated with a cocky grin as he climbed up the side "If you can learn it then so can I."

"Do be so modest." Roy said sarcastically with an eye roll.

Meanwhile, the mayor of Macross City was giving a speech about how they have been waiting for ten years for the SDF-1 to be completed, and it was then a soldier rushed up the stand and walked towards Captain Gloval. "Excuse me sir, but we have an emergency message from the space monitoring station." He whispered. "A strange flash of light, and an explosion followed by irregularities from the gravitational field."

The Captain hummed about this. "The same thing happened 10 Years ago..." He said. "You know what happened then, right?"

The Soldier nodded "The Alien Spaceship crashed." He said, and the Captain nodded "We'd better check it out." He said and the two moved away. "Get word to the fleet in orbit, and tell them to prepare for possible combat. And get me Ryu Hisanaga on the comm, we're gonna need his help."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Minutes Later**_

_**Cockpit of the X-Ignited**_

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"Hisanaga here," Ryu informed as he activated the comm suite in the X-Ignited "You called Captain?"

Gloval's face appeared on his vid screen "_Hisanaga good, we have trouble approaching,_" The Captain informed _"The same thing is happening as it did Ten years ago, we are already getting reports from the Plants about unknown ships appearing about 10,000 kicks out."_

Ryu's eyes widened as he swore. "Damnit...why now of all times?" he asked.

"_I asked myself that same question, Hisanaga._" Gloval said. "_But right now, we need to be ready for anything. I need you to be ready the moment they prove to be hostile. The 1st fleet is mobilizing to defend the space over Macross, and all Orb, E.A and Z.A.F.T Warships in all of the Earth Sphere are on high alert.__ How are the Gundams?_"

Ryu sighed "Most of them are good to go," he said. "But the Strike doesn't have any of its packs around here, most of them have already been moved to the _Archangel _in orbit with the exception of the one Aile pack on the SDF-1. And the Raider still isn't at 100% Either. But the other units are ready for action the moment things hit the fan."

Gloval nodded "_It'll have to do for now,_" He replied a frown on his face "_At least we have the Veritechs and other Mobile Units ready to go as well._"

Ryu nodded "The only problem is the lack of pilots," He sighed "Dammit! Why didn't they listen to me when I said we needed to train more pilots!"

"_We don't have time to worry about that, Ryu._" Gloval said. "_Just make sure your suit and the others are ready for combat the moment things start to look bad._"

"Will do sir, we'll be ready." Ryu said, saluting the Captain who saluted as well "_Good, Captain Gloval out._" and the screen deactivated.

Ryu sighed heavily as he leaned back in the X-Ignited's cockpit. '_I can't believe it..._' He thought as he closed his eyes. '_The moment we finally acheve peace on our planet, now we're about to go right into another war with an alien race..._'

He then activated his Camera and watched as Matthew showed the others the Gundam's, Jaden smiling as he looked at the controls of the Wyvern.

Kira was typing away at the Aegis' keyboard with Athrun blinking at her in surprise as she gave him a sharp look.

Ryu looked at each pilot as they went over their machines getting to know every nook and cranny before he switched on his area wide comm "Attention all pilots, this is Commander Hisanaga, report to your machines and prepare for possible combat situations, this is not a drill," Ryu said as everyone stopped what they were doing "I repeat, All pilots prepare for combat, this is not a drill."

There was a moment of silence before not only the Hanger he was in, but all Hangers on base started scrambling for combat readiness. Ryu simply had his X-Ignited detached from the power hookups and moved to the weapon storage area to have his mobile suit equipped.

The others in the hanger were shocked at what Ryu just said, but Matthew swore. "Damnit...Jaden! You, Kira, and Josh stay here in the hanger, you'll be safe here for now." Matthew said as he got out of the Wyvern and moved towards the Forbidden. "Same goes to you Lacus. Shiho, since the Strike doesn't have any of it's weapons packs around here, your gonna need to use a different unit. Same goes for you Miguel, the Raider still isn't 100% Complete."

"Don't worry!" Shiho called out. "We came here with our suits! I still have my CGUE DEEP arms, and Miguel has his GINN! We'll get to them ASAP!"

Matthew nodded "Right, get going!" He said as the two nodded, and left the hanger.

"Matt, what's going on?" Jaden asked as he was still in the Cockpit of the Wyvern.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." Matthew said, smiling a bit. "Just stay here, you and the others will be alright in here." Jaden just nodded as Matthew rushed into the Forbidden. "Ryu what's going on with the sudden scramble orders?"

"_Bogeys appeared 10,000 kicks out from the ZAFT defensive line,_" Ryu informed grimly as the X-Ignited stepped out of the 'Armory' Carrying its prototype Beam Sniper Rifle in it's hands and had the rest of it's equipment loaded _"They appear in a similar manner to that of the Alien ship ten years ago."_

"_What?_" Athrun asked as the Aegis powered up _"What's ZAFT doing right now?"_

"_Uncertain," _Ryu informed as the X-Ignited's head 'looked' towards the skies _"We're waiting for them to make the first move. But all Federation forces, ZAFT, Atlantic Federation, you name it are on high alert, and prepared for anything, and the 1st Defense Fleet is preparing for a possible battle as well. All we can do now...is wait."_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**In Space  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

In the space in orbit over Macross, a fleet of Warships remained in position over the general area over Macross Island. One could easily make out one_ Agamemnon-_class Space Carrier, Eight _Nelson-_class Battleships, twelve _Drake-_class Escorts, Five _Nazca-_class Destroyers, three _Laurasia-_class Frigates, one _Izumo-_class Battleship, three _Armor-_class Carriers, and finally two _Archangel-_class Battleships, the _Archangel _and its sister ship the _Dominion._

On the bridge of the _Archangel,_ Captain Murrue Ramius entered the bridge of the ship.

"Status report." She ordered as she took her seat in the captains chair.

"We have about 50 enemy ships holding position about 5,000 clicks out ma'am," Jackie Tonomura, the Enemy Search and Detection Operator, reported "We have received no attempts at communications thus far... wait we're picking up movement, two ships are heading in!"

"Shift to level two battle stations, have Commander La Flaga's team ready to launch!" Murrue ordered quickly as she gritted her teeth _'Why are they not trying to communicate.'_

"Ma'am message from the _Agamemnon_!" Dalida Lolaha Chandra II reported, he was the ships communications and electronics warfare operator, "They are detecting a weapons buildup from the unknown ships!"

Murrue cursed "Put all stations at full alert! All hands battlestations!" She shouted as the bridge crew nodded, and alarms started going off. "Get all weapons primed up and ready to engage!"

Then on the screen appeared the face of Mu La Flagga "_Captain, my team is ready to launch now._" He reported. "_Just give us the word._"

"You have it, Lieutenant." Murrue said. "Enemy ships are charging their weapons, get your men ready!"

"_Yes, and I will launch my forces as well,_" came a new voice, and the screen split in half and on the other side appeared a man wearing a white Zaft Uniform, with blond hair and a white mask. "_The _Vesalius _and the Black Knights are_ _ready to fight._"

"Understood, Commander Le Creuset." Murrue said. "Have our Mobile Suits stay with the fleet for now, wait for their ships to get in range."

Rau Le Creuset nodded "_Very Well, Captain._" He said as his image dissipeared, followed by Mu's.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

**_Meanwhile _**

**_On the SDF-1  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Back on the bridge of the Space Fortress, the entire bridge crew was in panic. "Every system on the ship is starting up," she reported before gasping. "And the defense systems are activating the main guns to fire!"

"What?" Gloval shouted his eyes going wide "Shut it down!"

"I can't!" The officer reported in a panic "It's targeting the unknown ships approaching the fleet!"

"Get any ships in between us and them out of the way!" Gloval shouted to Claudia who hastily complied with the order just as the ship began to shake the bow of the ship separating into two 'arms' energy crackling between them building up.

"All ships are out of the way!" Claudia reported right before a massive burst of energy fired from the front of the SDF-1 heading into space.

"My god..." Gloval murmured in shock.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile **_

_**With Ryu**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Holy shit!" Ryu shouted in awe "That's more powerful then a fucking Lohengrin!"

"_Sir it's being fired towards the fleet!" _Nicole shouted in a panic.

"_Relax, Gloval would have warned them before it fired," _Matt said as they watched the massive beam continue to fire for another minute before dying down "_I hope._"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**In Space  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

When Orders from the SDF-1 Told all of their ships to get out of the way, they replied quickly as their ships moved away from the projected path, and the last ship managed to get out of the way just as the beam launched from the earth, and towards the two ships.

The massive beam slammed into the first ship dead-center, obliterating it instantly, while the second ship was still caught in the beam's effect, and was ripped apart, and exploded.

Murrue watched this in shock. '_This is the firepower of the SDF-1's main gun?_' she thought, a thought shared by most of the other men and women of the fleet.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**Breetai's Flagship  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Breetai and Exidor watched as their two Scout ships were destroyed by a massive beam from the planet. "**Look at that!**" Breetai said. "**Now we know for sure the ship is on that planet. All ships: Continue advancing, and exercise extreme caution.**"

The fleet acknowledged as the remaining ships of the fleet began to move forward towards the Earth.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**On Earth  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Rick and Roy watched in shock at the blast of the massive cannon. "Whoa, what's with all of the fireworks?" Rick asked from the front seat of the VF-1A he was in.

Roy's eyes narrowed. "I don't know, I'll check it out." He said as he climbed out. "You stay here, I'll be right back."

"Right," Rick said as Roy jumped out and ran towards the base. Rick leaned back into his seat, closed his eyes, and took a nap.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**On the SDF-1  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The crew on the bridge looked in horror at the damage. Though luckily none of the buildings in front of them were damaged from the blast, there was now a massive hole in the side of the Island where the beam tore through.

"W-We have control now." Lisa reported.

"Report from the fleet coming in," Claudia said. "All of the ships managed to get out of the way of the beam in time, no damage or casualties."

"Also, our report is coming in on what our guns shot at." One of the officers said. "According to here, two ships were approaching the fleet, and both were incinerated by the blast."

Gloval suddenly started laughing making the bridge crew look at him wondering if a screw went loose or something in his brain "Of course!" He shouted "The oldest Trick in the book, a Boobytrap!"

"Sir?" Lisa asked in confusion as Gloval pulled out a pipe and held in between his lips chewing on the end of it.

"Yes, one of the oldest tricks in military history," He explained "A retreating enemy leave behind a trap for his enemy, the Aliens must have known their enemies would come after this ship and had left an automated defense system in place to destroy them!"

He then turned forward "The activation of the guns show that unfriendly forces have arrived close enough to become a threat." He commented as he pulled out a bag of Tobacco, considering putting it into his pipe.

"Captian Gloval, No smoking on the bridge!" One of the Officers, a girl named Sammy shouted out. "It's against regulations!"

Claudi face-palmed herself, while the Captain just sighed as he put it away, but still managed to smile a bit. "Thank you, I wasn;t going to light it anyways." He said, before getting serious once again. "Scramble all Veritech's and Mobile Suits! Prepare for Combat! All hand, Battlestations!"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Ryu's Squadron**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"You heard the man boys!" Ryu shouted out on an open comm "Get your asses into position!" He launches the X-Ignited into the air landing near the bridge of the SDF-1 and pulled a cable out of the butt of his Beam Sniper Rifle and attached it to the Ship creating a power linkup for his rifle to conserve energy before taking aim into the sky "Chances are they'll get past the Fleet in space so get ready to defend Macross Island!"

"_Yes Sir!" _The pilots chanted as their machines got into position waiting for the enemy to appear.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

**_In Space  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"All ships! Launch every mobile unit you've got!" Shouted Murrue. "All Mobile Suits are cleared for launch!"

"Ma'am! Another group of enemy ships are approaching!" Jackie reported. "Four ships! The others are coming in right behind them!"

Murrue growled a bit '_This isn't good,_' she thought. '_We're severely out-numbered here. And probably out-gunned as well. We're gonna need some help._'

"Can you get a message to Federation H.Q to send us some re-enforcements?" Murrue asked.

"No ma'am!" Dalida reported "They wouldn't be able to arrive in time! They are ordering us to ensure that at the very least we do not let their battleships to get through!"

Murrue ground her teeth in frustration _'Figures, leave us High and Dry as they save their own asses.' _She thought before calling out her orders "Launch all mobile suits! And prepare for attack!"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**Battle  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The Federation fleet responded instantly as they began deploying every unit they had. GAT-01 Strike Daggers, ZGMF-1017 GINN's, MBF-M1 Astray's and more launched from their respective ships and moved to intercept the incoming alien fleet.

An Orange/White colored GAT-01A1 Dagger with a Gun-barrel Striker pack launched from the _Archangel, _followed by numerous other suits from the ship. Inside, Mu La Flagga was behind the controls of the unit. "_This is Armor One to all ships,_" Came the voice of the Captain of the first _Armor-_class Carrier. "_Hostiles incoming at Berring Niner-Zero, opening fire._"

Mu watched as Armor One and Armor Two's Mobile Suits and Valkyrie Complements opened fire with everything they had against the Zendraedi Fleet. The missile wave from Armor One and Two impacted against the hull of one of the Zentradi warships destroying the ship in a spectacular fireball _'Good,' _Mu thought with grim satisfaction _'We can kill them without to much of a hassle, well compare to when we were killing each other.'_

"Let's go boys, we better not let them show us up!" Mu shouted as his Dagger Surged forward the Gun-barrels detaching as he took aim at one of the Warships "Let's show them the strength of the Hawks shall we?"

"_Hoorah!" _The pilots under his command chanted as they clashed with the Zentradi fighters.

In another part of the battlefield Rau le Creuset smirked as he watched his rival start taking out the enemy using his Gun-barrels judiciously to attack them from multiple directions at once "Come now, we can't let the Hawks show up the Black Knights without our Commander here now can we?" He asked his squad as he gunned his custom white CGUE firing his shield Vulcan into a Battle pod destroying it.

"_Hell No!" _The Black Knights Shouted in response to Rau's rallying cry, and the GiNN's under his command teamed up against one of the ships, attacking from all directions and covering one-another from the Fighter and Battle Pods. Rau fired his Machine Gun into a Battle Pod, destroying it. However a pair of Fighter Pods attempted to sneak up behind him, but a pair of shots blasted into each of them, destroying them.

Rau glanced behind him, and smiled as a Black/Blue ZGMF-600 GuAIZ flew by, armed with its Beam Rifle. "_Your slipping, Rau,_" A female voice came through the comm. "_Those fighters could have taken you out._"

Rau grinned a bit "Oh come now Alice," he said. "I knew you were watching my back, so I didn't have to worry about them."

He could hear the woman sigh as her image appeared on the screen, a young woman who looked about 25 years old with shoulder-length dark green hair, and hazel eyes wearing a black ZAFT Flight suit. "Just consider yourself lucky Rau," She admonished "That I'm even here in the first place."

Rau smirked as he fired on a pair of pods trying to take Alice from behind "There, now we're even." He commented as the pair went back to back firing rapidly destroy enemy after enemy.

Despite the fleet's best efforts however troop carriers managed to still slip past and head down towards Macross Island.

"_You know Rau, I kinda pity them" _Mu informed Rau as he joined up with the two Black Knights _"They have no clue what's waiting for them there."_

Rau grinned a bit "Took the words right out of my mouth, my friend." he said.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**On Breetai's Flagship  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Breetai and Exidor watched as the battle unfolded. "**It would seem we are meeting heavy resistance, sir.**" Exidor said, and Breetai nodded.

"**Yes...**" He said. "**Even though they have such Primitive weaponry, yet they fuse more Modern Tech with it to make it more effective. Rather Impressive.**"

"**Yes sir," **Exidor agreed with a bow before a beeping on the console alerted him to some **"Odd, it seems several of our drop ships were destroyed before they even finished reentry..."**

"**What happened to them?" **Breetai asked **"Mechanical failure?"**

"**No sir, it seems they were shot down..." **Exidor looking slightly amazed.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Ground side**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Adjusting output by 23%," Ryu muttered to himself as he typed a few things into his keyboard "Atmospheric adjustments in place, firing."

The X-Ignited was kneeling in the Hull of the SDF-1, sniper rifle up against its shoulder, aiming at the sky where Zentradi dropships were seen as Ryu fired again hitting another Dropship dead on destroying it in a blaze of fire.

"_Confirmed destruction of enemy dropship," _Claudia reported to Ryu as he continued to type away on his keyboard _"You're in good form today."_

Ryu smirked as he lined up another shot "The day is still young Claudia." He informed grimly as a dropship managed to land, its troops pouring out as the Veritechs engaged the escort fighters "Black Knights engage!" Ryu shouted as he dropped his rifle and drew out his Beam Sub-machine gun and charged toward the enemy "Let's show these fuckers just who the hell they're FUCKING WITH!"

(_Begin Playing: 'Gotta Stay Fly' From Ace Combat: Assault Horrizon OST_)

"_HELL YA!_" came the combined reply from the Veritech and Mobile Suit forces assembled and charged forward. Ryu activated the Beam SMG's Beam Knife as he charged at a Battle pod, and stabbed it dead-center, and then sliced the machine in half.

Meanwhile, the ZAFT pilots were doing fairly well against the enemies as well. Dearka in the Buster had set up a good artillery position, and was raining death with his guns in long-range cannon mode firing at any targets that managed to get through the atmosphere. "This suit is perfect!" Dearka shouted as he aimed, and fired, destroying another Dropship. "Of course it could use a Melee weapon, but I can fix that once this is all over."

"_Ya, I'd like to get some extra armaments for the Duel._" Yzak said as the Duel ran through the city streets, slicing any Battle Pod in his way as Shiho followed in her CGUE. "_As much as I like CQC, I'd like to have more than a Beam Rifle for ranged combat._"

"_Pretty much the opposite for me," _Rusty informed as his powerful Schlag cannons at a group of battle pods that wiped them from existence _"I mean it's the heavy firepower down to a T, but... if they get close..."_

"Quit your bitching!" Ryu shouted as he stabbed a battle pod with his katana "Why back in my day all we had were three rocks and a stick, and we had to share the stick! Buck up boys! You are some very lucky pilots!"

"_Additional Contacts!_" Lisa's voice came in. "_Enemy Fighter Pods are entering the Atmosphere! Wolf Squadron, Skull Squadron, Move to intercept!_"

"_This is Jack Archer of Wolf Squadron, Roger that SDF-1, moving to intercept._"

"_Roy Fokker of Skull Squadron, roger that, we're moving in too._"

"Jack, Roy, aim for the center of the pods!" Ryu informed as he stabbed another pod "That's their weak point!"

"_Roger that Ryu, thanks for the advice._" Jack called out _"We doing the usual?"_

"_Loser buys the first round!" _Roy informed as the three aces grinned.

"You two better hurry then, I have quite the lead on you guys!" Ryu taunted as he took out several pods in rapid succession.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**Breetai's Flagship  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The Holo-screen in front of Breetai and Exidor showed the surface of the planet they were attacking, looking at the settlements that were on the planet. "**What a Disorderly arrangement.**" Breetai commented. "**These people are completely ignorant of Space Warfare Tactics.**" However, his eyes went wide at the sight the next image showed, the SDF-1,

"**What?**" he said. "**That's Zor's battle fortress, but what's happened to it?**"

"**It appears to have been completely remodeled.**" Exidor said.

"**Impossible!**" Breetai said. "**Meer Micronian's couldn't possibly capture a Robotech vessel!**"

"**Maybe it crash landed on the planet and they salvaged the ship." **Exidor suggested

"**What about the crew? They wouldn't just let them have it!**" Breetai demanded angrily.

"**Maybe they were killed in the crash?**" Exidor ventured cautiously.

"**Even so the ship would have been badly damaged and these primitives wouldn't have the technology to repair it." **Breetai informed arrogantly unaware of the actual truth.

"**Even so sir, what other possible explanation is there." **Exidor stated mentally rolling his eyes. "**It is a Robotech Vessel.**"

"**Hmm...**" Breetai thought as he looked back at the screen as Exidor continued. "**We know they have Reflex Weaponry as demonstrated earlier, so this makes them very dangerous so we should exercise caution.**"

Breetai growled, but knew he was right. "**Very well.**" He said. "**I want our space forces to focus on the enemy fleet ahead! But I want Dropships and Fighters deployed to the surface of that planet NOW! Have a few ships escort them in!**"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**Back on the Planet  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Jaden and the others watched as the battle intensified outside of the hanger "Man, things are getting pretty messy out there..." Josh commented.

"Ya, I know." Kira said. "I sure hope our friends are ok."

"I'm sure Athrun and the others are ok, Kira." Lacus said in a reassuring voice. "They can keep themselves safe."

Kira nodded, but she was still afraid about what could happen to them, while she was stuck in the hanger.

Jaden, meanwhile, was watching as the Federation Forces clashed with the Aliens, watching as both sides sustained casualties. '_Damn, I feel so useless!_' He thought. '_There has to be something I can do!_'

However, he was interupted from his thoughts as there was a loud 'crashing' sound. Jaden looked and swore as he could make out a few Battle Pods just outside of the closed hanger doors. "Shit, guys we have company!" Jaden said.

"What do you mean-oh fuck!" Josh said as he and the others saw the Battle Pods just outside.

"What do we do?" Kira asked, scared about what could happen if the aliens saw them.

Jaden thought quickly "Get into the suits! We'll hide in them!" He said, and the others nodded as Josh climbed into the Raider, Kira and Lacus got into the Strike, while Jaden took the Wyvern, and they closed the cockpits.

Jaden activated his suit's cameras as he watched the pods approach. The lead one rose its leg and kicked down the doors of the hanger as it entered first, its 'eye' gazing at the three suits.

Jaden was breathing quickly as the suit gazed at him. For a moment it looked as if it was going to fire at him, however then the Battle Pod rose its cannon not at his suit, but at the Raider!

'_No!_' Jaden thought as he acted quickly, and pressed the firing trigger for the head vulcan's of his suit before the Battle Pod could fire. The rounds impacted against the armor of the Battle Pod, causing it to miss its shot against Josh as it and the others backed away from the hanger in surprise.

"_Jaden what are you doing?_" Kira shouted on the Radio.

"If I didn't do that, Josh would have been killed Kira!" Jaden shouted back as he began to type like mad on the keyboard. "It doesn't matter now! We need to fight these guys if we're gonna survive!"

Outside, the eyes of the Wyvern snapped active, glowing a bright Green in color. Jaden then pressed another button, and the P.S armor activated causing the machine to turn White, Red and Blue.

Jaden then moved the Mobile Suit Forward, snapping out of the power hookup as he walked forward. Jaden expected the Battle Pods to open fire or something, but for some strange reason they didn't. This gave Jaden the chance to look through his weapons. '_Beam Sabers, Head Vulcans, 55mm Gatling Cannon...Let's give the Sabers a shot._' Jaden thought as he drew out one of the hip-mounted beam sabers, and activated its blade.

Meanwhile in the Raider Josh was following Jaden's example and was doing whatever he could to get the Raider up and running. '_Overall its good to go, but it can't transform into its Mobile Armor mode because of some error or something._' Josh thought as he checked though his own armaments. Mostly mid range and long range weapons, but there was one weapon that caught his eye, the Mjolnir Hammer.

'_Its as good as anything,_' Josh said as he activated his own suit, its P.S armor turning it black and Red.

Kira breathed quickly as she eyed the Battle pod facing her her fingers quickly typing away at the keyboard familiarizing herself with the system "How could they only have two weapons on this thing?" She growled quietly as Lacus stood braced behind the control chair "If we live through this I'm going to give the designers a piece of my mind." A gasp from Lacus caused Kira to look up just in time to see the battle pod in front of her raise its cannon "God fucking dammit!" She cursed grabbing the control stick and pressing the vulcan firing trigger causing the vulcans of the Strike to start fired destroying the battle pod.

"Best get moving." Kira mutter to Lacus who was looking pale as Kira stepped the Strike out of its restraints activating the P.S armor turning it white and blue.

As the three Gundam's stepped out of the hanger, the remaining 4 battle pods stepped back. But then one of the ones with a Rocket Launcher mounted on top of them opened fire, unleashing a storm of missiles at them. "Fuck! Take Cover!" Jaden shouted as the Raider and Strike dived to the left and right while Jaden dived forward, the missiles missing them, and hitting the hanger destroying it.

Josh recovered first from the blast, and saw the Battle Pods preparing to open fire on Jaden's suit. "Oh no you don't!" He shouted as he drew his Hammer, and jumped forward. One of the Battle Pods fired, but Josh jumped forward, taking the shot with his Shield. He then accelerated forward, hammer in hand, and slammed the weapon into the Pod, causing it to be forced back and fall to the ground. Josh then finished it off with one final swing, crushing the Battle Pod. "It's Hammer-time bitch!" Josh shouted, grinning.

"_Boo._" Jaden said.

"SHUT UP JADEN!"

Kira rolled her eyes as she drew the only CQC Weapon her suit had, a pair of knives. "Will you two be quiet and focus on the guys trying to kill us?" She asked as she charged against the second unit, the Battle Pod opened fire, but Kira dodged the attack by Jumping up, and landing right behind it. Before the Battle Pod could turn back around, Kira kicked it to the ground, and stabbed the two daggers into the unit's sides. She then jumped away just as it exploded.

Jaden, meanwhile took on the last two Battle Pods. They both opened fire but Jaden flanked left and dodged the shots as he moved closer for a kill with his Sabers. When he got close enough, he sliced the first one clean in half with his beam saber, destroying it instantly.

The last Battle Pod had enough, and turned around and ran away. "_Ha! Ya, that's right you better run!_" Josh shouted on the Comm. "_Rule # 1 about Earth: DON'T FUCK WITH EARTH!_"

"Spoke too soon Josh," Jaden said pointing up. "INCOMING!"

The three Gundam's moved away just in time to dodge a strafing run from a squadron of Fighter Pods. "These guys are mine!" Jaden said as he switched his Unit into Fighter mode, and it transformed. "Kira, Josh, try to find the others." He said as he accelerated towards them. "I'll hold these guys off you."

"Jaden are you insane?" Kira asked sharply "No wait don't answer that you _are _insane, especially if you think we're just going to leave you here!"

"_She's right Jaden, even if your brother taught you how to pilot you, and us, are still a rookie in combat!" _Josh agreed _"Besides we have a better chance of surviving if we stick together! We can always send out an alert message to the others!"_

Jaden was about to say to just leave him and he could take care of himself, but he knew both of his friends had a good point. He smiled a bit "Alright, you got me." He said, "I'll take care of these fighters, you two worry about anyone on the ground. We'll make our way to the SDF-1, I think Ryu and the others are there."

"_Right!_" His friends said, as Jaden quickly killed the enemy fighters, and rejoined his friends as they made their way to their friends.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With Rick  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

While all this was happening, Rick was still in the Cockpit of the VF-1A Valkyrie that Roy told him to wait in, sleeping soundly.

"_This is SDF-1 calling VF-102!_" A voice from the comm called out waking Rick up rubbing his eyes before catching sight of a strict looking woman on a screen on in the cockpit _"You there on the exhibition we're on combat alert, why haven't you taken off?"_

"You don't mean me do you?" Rick asked in confusion as techs started swarming the fighter getting it ready for take-off.

"_Don't waste anymore time!" _The lady ordered sternly "_Take off immediately!_"

"Take Off?" Rick said, with wide eyes as he looked at the destroyed runway. "What do you mean 'Take Off', the Runway's completely demolished!"

"_Runway 2 is still functional!_" The lady said as the 55mm Gatling Cannon Gun Pod was attached to his fighter, and his engines started warming up. "_Your fully armed, and your jets are overheating. So prepare for immediate Take-off!_"

"Good hunting sir!" One of the tech's said as his Canopy closed shut.

Rick was stunned for a moment before he grinned "Ok, well if you insist!" He said as he placed his hand on the throttle, and checked his wings. He then began to move the fighter craft forward towards the Runway the lady directed him towards. When he was all lined up, he punched it and his fighter accelerated forward as bombs went off and he took off from the ground.

He grunted as the G-Forces pressed him back into the suit and quickly broke through the clouds and straight into a series of explosion and a furious dogfight between the Veritechs and the Fighter Pods. Rick watched in shock as a fighter tried to spin out of the way of gunfire only to be destroyed.

Rick was shaken out of his reverie by Roy's voice "_This is Skull leader calling Veritech Fighter Group,_" Roy said his image appearing on the console _"Intercept invaders in zone four-two-eight, traffics pretty heavy out there so break formation but keep an eye on each other."_

Rick managed to find the Radio button, and activated it. "Hey, Fokker!" He said calmly, before shouting "WOULD YOU MIND TELLING ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_With Roy_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Roy raised an eyebrow in the Cockpit of his VF-1J, knowing he's heard that voice before. "Who's that?" He asked as he pressed the Comm button, and Rick's face appeared and Roy smirked. "Rick!" He said "How does it feel to be a fighter pilot?"

"_Hey what are you talking about big brother?_" Rick asked indignantly "_I'm not a fighter pilot-_"

Rick's transmission was broken off into static causing Roy's heart to stop for a second "Rick! Hang on I'm coming!" Roy shouted as he banked his fighter, thankfully however Rick was just fine just getting a bit to close to an explosion "You weren't hit it was just a close one... You alright?"

"_Phew,_" Rick breathed wiping his brow in relief "_Yeah I'm okay._"

"Yeah, combat flying is scary the first time for everyone," Roy assured "You'll be fine though, you'll see that it's not that different then flying with the circus." Roy thumbed in the missile release destroying a fighter pod in front of his before pulling up and away from the explosion.

"_Yeah but I never got shot at at the circus Roy._" Rick replied annoyed.

"You'll be fine, just stick behind me for a while" Roy said "If you can keep up with me that is."

Rick grinned "_If I can keep up?_" He asked. "_I'll try not to leave you behind!_"

Roy chuckled. "That's the spirit!" He said. "Let's go get e'm little brother!" Roy then pulled his Fighter into a climb, which Rick followed right after him.

Back with Rick, he was following his Brother when a series of lasers passed over his suit "_Climb and bank!_" Roy shouted on the radio as he turned to assist him, only for an Enemy fighter pod to get on his tail and he had to focus on him before he could help Rick out. "_Rick!_"

Rick let out a scream as he felt the gees pushing against his body unable to gain control of the spin he was in heading toward the ground "I can't get control of it!" Of he shouted "I think I've had it Roy I'm getting no response from the controls at all!"

"_This is SDF-1 control calling to VF-102 pull out!" _The lady from earlier order him _"You're diving right at us!"_

"Tell me something I don't know!" Rick shouted back. "I can't pull out! All of the controls have lost their power!"

"_Have you tried switching to Configuration B?_" She asked.

"Uhh...Configuration B?" He asked, confused. "What's that?"

"_You don't know?_" The lady asked, shocked. "_Impossible...Alright, listen: Pull down the control marked B on the left side of the Console!_"

Rick looked around the controls until he found it. "Ah! Found it!" He said as he pulled the control down.

The spinning suddenly slowed down as the arms and legs of the Veritech unfolded themselves righting the machine only for it to crash even as it continued to transform crashing its way through several buildings before finally coming to a rest in its Battloid Mode.

Rick pushed the control stick forward once the machine came to a full stop and the rubble ceased falling causing the Mecha to pull itself to its feet "Well what do ya know..." He said "I'm alive." Looking up he saw several bright flashes of light explode in the sky as the battle continued above...

END CHAPTER

**AN: Boom! The first real chapter is done! Special Thanks to Dragonknightryu for helping me out with this, I owe him a lot for this! So here is the Mecha Page for the two new Gundam's we've seen so far:**

Mecha Page:

* * *

><p><strong>Mobile Suit Service Number:<strong> MVF-X311 Wyvern

**Manufacturer:** Morgenroete; Federal Forces

**Operator:** Orb Unit; Federal Forces

**Height:** 17.82 Meters

**Weight:** 46.88 Tons

**Power-plant:** Ultracompact Energy Battery Mk. III

Advance Reactor Core (Later Refit)

**Accommodation:** Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso, can carry one passenger/Copilot in back seat (Optional)

**Fixed Armaments:** 2 x 72mm CIWS fire-linked in head; 2 x beam sabers, mounted on hips, hand-carried when in use;

**Fixed Armaments (Fighter and Guardian Mode):** 4 x 12.5mm CIWS; 6 x Type 60A Multi-purpose Missile launchers; Shield, mounted on left arm in Guardian and Suit mode;

**Optional Armament:** Type 71 Beam Rifle; Veritech 3-Barrel 55mm Gatling Cannon;

**Known Pilots:** Jaden Takeo

**Colors:** Mostly Blue with some Red and White trimming.

**Appearance:** Looks similar to the MVF-M11C Murasame.

**Notes:** The MVF-X311 Wyvern was created by using tech from the MBF-M1 Astray, the VF-1A Valkyrie, and data from the G-Weapons. It was created to become a hybrid between them all, and would eventually be the Prototype to Orb's MVF-11C Murasame Series.

* * *

><p><strong>Unit:<strong> TCMS-089 X-Ignited

**Unit type:** Custom High-Mobility attack-use Mobile Suit

**Manufacturer:** Morgenroete

**Operator(s): **Terminal

**Accommodation:** Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso

**Powerplant:** Ultracompact fusion coil Battery, power output rating unknown

**Dimensions: **Height: 19.5 Meters; Weight: 74.0 Tons

**Equpiment and design features:** Sensors, range unknown; DRAGOON System; 360 Degree Pananormic Cockpit, Holographic Sniper Camera;

**Fixed Armaments:** 2 x 65mm multi barrel CIWS mounted in head; 1 x Type III Musashi anti-armor sword, mounted on left hip, hand-carried when in use; MA-M3 Beam Rifle with Beam Bayonet, mounted on lower back, hand-carried when in use; 8 x DRAGOON Heat Fang units, mounted on upper back in each Vernier, 4 x each per Vernier

**Optional fixed Armaments:** 1 x Shield, mounted on left arm, two beam sabers attached to the underside;

**Optional Armaments:** Beam Sniper Rifle

**Technical & Historical Notes:**The X-Ignited was created by Famous Coordinator Ace Ryu Hisanaga, by merging tech from his old Mobile Suit, the X, with Terminal Equipment and G-Weapon Tech. Instead of P.S armor, however, it instead uses Laminated Armor Plating that is highly resilient against Beam Weaponry. Another thing it has is that the other G-Weapons do not have is a Fusion Coil Battery. It is an energy battery, that has much more energy than other Energy Batteries, but is non-nuclear powered.

**Colors:** Black with Red Trim and woodland green on thighs, face and biceps

**Author's Notes:** Looks like the RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam Full Burnern "Zephyranthes"


	3. URGENT AN!

I saw this message on a lot of the fics in my Favorites/Alerts box, and seeing how I to am pissed of at Fanfiction, I believe it is important that I, as well as you, do the same as I and thousands of others have done. you should cut and past this to a email or this site is going under and any one with a fiction with a MA rating save your work or edited your hard work and add your name to the list below. Come people! spam fanfiction supportcom! The more of us their are the more they will have to listen move it people.

Also, I advise not reviewing here, because when this is all sorted out, I'll post the next real chapter.

**Attention All Readers. Reviewers, and Authors!**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

Jman12394

117Jorn


	4. Fanfic Blackout

XXx

Attention,

As you know, there is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums, and message fellow authors. Thank you.


End file.
